


Hey, maybe you should believe me?

by theriott0810



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotherhood, Dark, F/M, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriott0810/pseuds/theriott0810
Summary: Hi, my name is Chungha. Kim Chungha.In case if someone ever found this letter, I hope you will never throw it away; I do not want my last words of living as a human end up in a trash can. It took me minutes to write this in hurry. Also, if you ever read this shit, it means – I am dead.But do not be fret my dear human, I am not here to blame you nor to list down any bad things you ever done in your life. I am here to tell you on the reasons why you should believe me, when I said I AM NO LONGER ALIVE AND THIS IS MY STORY OF DYING.





	Hey, maybe you should believe me?

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, maybe you should believe me?

_“To live a life means to keep surviving. I survived but I died.”_

 

 --

 

            It was just like the every other normal day around the campus; people walking back and forth and here and there, girls laughing and boys flirting, teachers scolding and student apologizing and also, some resting and keeps breathing. Kim Taehyung, a sophomore from the medical department, spending his time, gazing at the nothingness of the blue skies above. _It is a very beautiful day, indeed_. He thought to himself as he reached a hand up, moving it in a downtempo manner, left and right and up and down, blocking the rays from attacking the precious skin of him.

            He then got up from his seat, took his blue navy bag along as he slung it on his shoulder. He was into the nature as the camera in his hand, kept on moving while producing the ‘ _click clack’_ sound, signaling the motion of him, saving the good shot he snapped around.

_A good life sometimes ends with a nightmare._

It was all started during his journey back to his dormitory when he bumped onto a stranger and that particular person, accidentally dropped a silver looking box behind. He picked up the box and quickly making his way to return it to the stranger; but to no avail, the person was nowhere to be found. _He was curious_ and promised to bring the box to the lost and found counter on the next day.  

But Taehyung was curious and when a Taehyung felt curious about something, it meant that it was not a good thing and bad luck will attack him from the every corner of his life. So a curious Taehyung opened the box only to find a letter inside it. _Nothing else, nothing more_. He thought to himself, maybe this was not a good decision since the letter was not him to begin with. It belonged to that stranger and he had no such authority or rights to read the said letter.

 _But Taehyung hated the feeling of limiting himself from doing something_.

So he read the letter.

 

\--

 

 

“You are saying that this place used to be a girl dormitory?” Jongin nodded his head twice.

“That’s what I’ve heard from the upperclassmen, no official prove just random rumors, I guess?” Seokjin bite his lips upon hearing the statement and he turned to look at the latter.

“Then maybe, the story might be true, right? Or maybe I am wrong, again?” The latter just shrugged as he took his belonging from his bed, eyes droopy and hair so messy.

“I don’t know Jin. I don’t want to know to be honest. They said, if you knew or wanted to know more, you will be part of them. _Like Taehyung_.”

“Then I want to find the truth. I do not want and never wish to be part of them, but all I wanted to know is just how the heck that the shit is happening to one of my family and everyone turned a blind eye on him.”

“Jin, sometimes, people pretend not to notice because they are afraid of receiving the same dead end. We are all pursuing our very own dream. Do not ruin yours.”

And Seokjin swore to God that people in general, just a bunch of selfish looking human being, who pretended to sob over someone’s bad luck but never really care about anything.

 

\--

 

            It was a very odd day, not just like any other day where the bench was empty and a Kim Taehyung could not be seen spending his time on the same exact favorite spot of him. The rumors spread around, saying that the handsome guy tried to take his life away but eventually be rescued by the medical team owned by his very own father. _That was one lucky moment of all the unluckiness in his life_ , they said.

Seokjin knew how it was all started; from the moment Taehyung stepped into their shared dorm that night and how he was trying to hide something from him. _Seokjin knew it all_. When the older male asked about the truth, Taehyung said no one could save him _and her_. He said it was too late and nothing could be done. Seokjin said everything exist with a reason and a solution. _Taehyung refused to listen_.  

_He was growing distant. He no longer eating, no longer smiling and no longer wondering his way around the park._

Seokjin was scared; of losing a brother and his sanity.

            He kept asking and told him that maybe if he shared things together, then maybe, _they_ could save both of _him_ and _her_. He repeated his words; it was too late to redo everything. Then one day, after Seokjin was done with all his classes from daylight till night and went home with nothing but to cook for his dearest brother; he found a man, in a tub, with a cut on his left wrist, barely living and breathing.

_He was terrified before he saw a letter, lying right on the clean toilet counter, un-wet._

 

\--

            Seokjin knew something was wrong somewhere but initially, he could not figure it out; not until he found the letter owned by one _Kim Chungha_. He went around, from places to parks, from buildings to terraces, only to meet with a dead end. No clues, no hints to be found. He later went to the nearby library and quickly rummaging through the old news section and found a thing that could lead him to something.

 _He knew Kim Chungha was dead. Suicide, they said, they stated and they wrote_.

            But if the same Kim Chungha wrote the letter and she suicide; then what was the reasons behind the shit written on that piece of paper? Seokjin read the letter more than thrice, he analyzed the reasons and being a law student himself; he knew it was not a simple teenage suicide case. _He knew_. And so, he further analyzed each and every word of it, the words that almost took his brother away and the words that lead him into the darker side of the campus.

 _Of which a girl with a charming smile was found dead in the middle of cold autumn weather with nothing but a lilies on her body_.

\--

 


End file.
